


Sunlight

by Dollie_la_Cruz



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon/Human Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Gentle Sex, Lesson 20 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Making Love, POV Second Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Return to RAD, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollie_la_Cruz/pseuds/Dollie_la_Cruz
Summary: You finally make your long-awaited return to the Devildom, thanks in part to Solomon's meddling. Belphegor shows you just how much he's missed you.Spoilers for Lesson 21.
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 96





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely did not cry just a little at the end of lesson 20.  
> Lesson 21 dropped (literally) and of course, I had to write about MC going back to the Devildom.  
> And since Belphegor has owned my heart from day one, we have this.  
> Guided Listening:  
> Sick of Losing Soulmates by dodie  
> Open Arms by Journey  
> Find a Way by Safetysuit

_**A**_ dmittedly, dropping on Satan's head was probably _not_ the re-entry you had imagined when returning to the Devildom. The chair beneath you buckled and sagged beneath the shared weight, but it was nothing compared to just how far the jaws of the demon brothers had dropped the moment they realized that it was, in fact, their beloved human that had come through the portal. 

"Y/N!" Within seconds, Asmodeus had tugged you out of Satan's lap and into a tight embrace. You didn't hesitate to return it, giving him a gentle squeeze and burying your face in the crook of his neck. You were not going to cry in the assembly hall in front of Lucifer. 

"Hey, come on, Asmo, let someone else have a turn." Mammon piped up, arms crossed and doing his best to not appear jealous. After a moment, the avatar of lust released you, leaving a noticeable void in the space he occupied. Of course. He tended to have that effect on people.

Belphie was up and out of his seat quickly, intercepting Mammon and sweeping you into an emotional hug. A longer, more intimate hug that was befitting your history. You suppose he could be considered your boyfriend, as many of your conversations were romantic. You'd kissed him before leaving the Devildom a handful of months ago and in his last phone call, he'd choked out that he loved you in between sobbing about missing you. Your connection to Lilith was far enough back to not make things awkward, though sometimes you wondered if it had influenced his feelings for you.

Being here with him, holding him and taking in his scent revitalized your affections for him. You didn't want to let go. What if it was just a dream and you would wake up when you did? You weren't sure you could cope if it was. 

You would have to thank Solomon in some way later on.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to a later time?" Diavolo suggested, glancing at Lucifer. "I'm sure that your brothers would prefer to spend their time with Y/N at the moment."

"We were almost finished as it was - they can wait a little longer to fawn over her." It was the most Lucifer-like answer he could give and you couldn't find it in you to be annoyed with him. That was one of your favourite qualities about the eldest brother. He was the straight man in the comedy act that was his family. 

"But ya know we ain't gonna be able to focus now!" Mammon protested.

"I hate to agree, Lucifer, but he isn't wrong. Don't we deserve to spend time with her?" Satan asked, glancing at the others.

"Because I know you all - if we don't finish this meeting today, we never will. " Lucifer began, before rising to his feet. "Y/N, why don't you go get yourself settled back at the House of Lamentation. We'll meet you back there when we're finished." He continued, pressing a key into your palm. The small action made you light up like a Christmas tree.

"You're giving me a key?" You asked in astonishment.

"Why wouldn't I? It's your home too." He answered, the corners of his mouth giving the slightest hint of a smile. 

Once he had a hold of you, Beel wouldn't let you go. He held you close to his chest, as unwilling as a toddler forced to surrender his toys. You were just as reluctant, the big teddy bear was absorbing the soft sounds of your happy tears.

"Why do you guys all get to hug Y/N first?" Mammon pouted, crossing his arms. 

"Because you got the most time with her when she first came, so it's only fair," Levi said, glancing over at him. He had already had his turn, but you could tell he was feeling the same as Mammon.

The avatar of greed had always been overprotective of you since making your pact and while you were never sure if he was genuinely concerned for your wellbeing or if he just wanted you all to himself, you couldn't bring yourself to ever be angry with him for it. It was his nature, after all, and even Lucifer had said your presence had softened all of his brothers' rougher edges, Mammon included. 

Finally, though, your burbling had ceased so Beel set you down and released you. 

"Don't you boys start fighting over me now. I'll be here for a while and I promise not to leave anyone out. Not even you, Mammon. Now get over here, you weenie." You teased. The minute you stretched your arms out, his cool composure dropped and he scooped you into his arms like a child who'd lost and found his mother.

"I missed ya."

"I missed you too." You replied, exhaling softly.

He was like a brother to you. All of his brothers were. They were your only real family and it had caused you no end of anguish to leave the Devildom all those months ago. 

His hand tangled in your hair and for a moment, he laid his head on your shoulder. Mammon didn't want his brothers to see him in such a state. 

The sound of a throat clearing interrupted your moment. Mammon de-tangled himself from you and turned to face Lucifer.

"Dinner is served." He said. If the display he had walked in on had affected him in any way, his stoic face held it secret. He would probably take his turn to welcome you back later, away from his brothers' prying eyes. 

"Thank you." Levi gave a small nod before the others filed out after him.

Before you could take a step forward, however, a pair of arms wrapped around your waist. 

"Can I steal you for a moment?" Belphie asked, resting his chin on your shoulder.

"We both know a moment would never be enough." You said, lacing your fingers between his. He sighed and nodded, but didn't argue. 

"While you were gone . . . Did you ever . . . I mean, Was there . . ." He seemed to have trouble finding the words. "Was there anyone else? It's okay if there was." He assured you, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. 

"Three months after I left, I went to a bar. I was there for maybe an hour and then I thought 'Watching myself die did not make me even remotely as miserable as this place does.' And I realized that you have utterly ruined the male sex for me, Belphegor." You said, turning around to face him. "Because I can't even look at a man without thinking that he will never make me feel the way you do." 

Your words left him in stunned silence.

"So, No. There wasn't anybody else. There never could be anyone else." You responded softly, gently cupping his cheeks.

"It was a stupid question, I shouldn't - " You press a finger to his lips to shush him.

"Please, my love. You 've done nothing wrong. We've been separated for such a long time, it's not an unreasonable question." You assured him. He smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. 

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you." His breath barely ghosted over your lips.

"Me either. I tell you that you've definitely kept me longer than a moment."You teased.

"Then perhaps I should steal you away for longer." He answered, kissing you again. 

The next thing you knew, you were in your room and he was locking the door behind you.

"The longer you were gone, the more I felt like I was losing you. Our phone calls were so short and you seemed so happy. I was so afraid that you'd never come back here. It felt almost like . . ." His voice was shaky, uncertain. 

"Like losing Lilith again."

"Yeah."

"Leaving the Devildom was upsetting for me. I felt like I didn't belong in the human world anymore. Like . . . Like I never had. It wasn't my world, to begin with. I was a passenger in someone else's car and they were only driving me out of obligation." You explained, taking a seat on your bed while he laid next to you.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"And work Mammon into such a frenzy he did something more stupid than usual? I didn't want to worry anyone. Diavolo might not have been so happy to see me then." Belphegor rested a hand against your cheek.

"But you're here now, with me. Where you belong."

"Right you are." You answered, leaning down to kiss him again. His arms wrapped around you and you scooted next to him on the bed. 

"I think we're missing dinner." He said, absentmindedly.

"We'll sneak into the kitchens with Beel later." You replied, snuggling into the crook of his neck. 

"Good." He gently stroked your hair, inhaling your scent to reaffirm to himself you were definitely there. 

You laid together in silence for some time, mostly just taking in each other's presence. After a few moments passed, you didn't know how many, he spoke again. 

"Y/N?"

"Yes, Belphie?" You murmured. 

"Can I . . . Can we, I mean . . ." He was suddenly very red. "I'd like to make love to you. If that's what you want too! It's ok if you aren't ready for that yet."

You kissed him gently, shifting around so you were on top of him.

"I'd like that." You answered, pressing yourself against his body. You whimpered softly as you felt his hand gently slide his hand into your pants to squeeze your ass. Belphie had always been bold with you, braver than any of his brothers - even Asmo, who tended to sugar coat things he wasn't sure you could handle. While his brothers would beat about the bush, prying at you to see what things would interest you the most, Belphie had almost subconsciously known what you wanted most, that you wanted him more than anything. You craved his love and affection and acceptance. He gave it willingly, without hesitation. 

Just as you, now, would give yourself to him without hesitation. 

His lips captured yours in a lazy kiss, unconcerned with setting any kind of pace. He would go at his leisure, conveniently giving you space to dictate what you were ok with doing. Belphie began massaging your hips, which began to roll against him. You were not nervous or concerned, trusting him to be as gentle with you as you needed him to be. 

He seemed surprised when you tugged your shirt off, finding you were not wearing a bra. 

"You just go out without one of those things on up there?" Belphie asked. 

"I was going to the store when Solomon caught me. . ." You didn't want to tell him just how miserable you'd been in the human world recently. That you were on the verge of losing your job, your apartment and that you had been struggling to find motivation to get out of bed in the morning. That you were so lonely all the time. That the moment you landed on Satan's head you felt more happy than you had in months. 

"I'm not judging. They seem dreadfully uncomfortable." He said, absentmindedly twirling a lock of your hair. 

"They are." You chuckled. He began gently kissing down your throat to your exposed breasts. He seemed to be in no rush, but you didn't mind. You ran your fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp with a soft smile. 

"Fuck, how are you so beautiful?" He murmured against your chest.

"Good genetics." You teased. He smirked. 

"I love you so much, Y/N." His voice was breathy, panting against your breast.

"I love you too, Belphie. " You answered, fingers seizing the first button on his sweater and deftly undoing it. He shifted slightly beneath you and you could feel his growing erection straining through his pants. 

His tongue circled around your nipple, lazily and slowly. You couldn't tell if he was savouring the moment or if it was his usual slothful nature. Honestly, though, you didn't care. He could make love to you till the end of time and you wouldn't be bothered. 

When he took your nipple into his mouth, you felt your core slicken with desire. A soft warmth spread across your skin and a desperate need for friction between your thighs made you grind against his crotch. 

"I should warn you," he began, tugging his sweater off and gingerly placing it over your shoulders. "Demons are . . . Considerably more endowed than humans. " 

"How much more is 'considerably'?" You questioned, more concerned with pulling his shirt off. 

"Well, considering you have Lilith's DNA, I can't say for sure what your body can handle, but if a regular human wasn't properly stimulated, it's possible their . . . Downstairs area could be ripped." He explained. 

"That's comforting." You replied sarcastically.

"You know I'd never hurt you." Technically, that was a lie - he had once choked you to death but you had chalked it up to grieve, fear and anger on his part and forgiven him. He had since become one of your most ardent protectors, possibly even more so than Mammon.

You didn't bring it up, instead accepting his gentle assurance with a kiss.

"Regardless, I don't think my not being stimulated enough will be a problem for us." You smirked, rutting yourself against him to emphasize your point. 

"I have a feeling you're correct." He said, pulling at the waistband of your pants to signal he wanted them removed. You obliged, shimmying out of the track pants as quick as you could. 

"No panties either? You sure you didn't know you were coming?" Belphie teased.

"I feel like that could be taken a few ways." You laughed. You kissed him again, fingers moving to unbutton his pants. He wasted no time slipping them and his boxers off to reveal his already semi hard cock weeping with precum. You felt his lips on your neck as his fingers slid down to your clit to prepare you. 

"I can't promise it won't hurt." He whispered, nuzzling against your cheek. "But I'll try to make it manageable."

"I appreciate that." You replied, moaning softly as his digits worked your clit. 

It wasn't very long before you were dancing against his touch, hips rutting forward with need. 

"Do you think you're ready?" He mumbled, giving his unattended cock a few pumps to make sure it was present. 

"Yes." You pressed your lips to his and positioned yourself above him, the tip pressed against your hot core. You lowered yourself onto him slowly, both of you letting out appreciative moans and cries. 

Belphie was bigger than you had imagined, but you had never heard of that being a bad thing. He massaged your hips as your hips met flush against his. It did hurt, but just a little and not enough to make you hesitate. You exhaled softly, before pushing yourself upwards and sliding back down, pace slow to start. He whispered quietly beneath you, causing you to pause and stroke his cheek.

"I'm okay. I just don't want to go too far the first time." He assured you, brushing your hair behind one of your ears. "You can move again." 

You started bouncing on him slowly, his fingers sliding between yours. Your knees would surely be sore when you finished, but you didn't particularly care at that moment. It probably wasn't going to take much for either of you to climax, seeing as you were both touch starved loners. You weren't sure how long it had been for him, but you hadn't been intimate with anyone human or otherwise in almost two years. 

You could feel your walls stretching to accommodate his size and the pain was already starting to subside as you continued to bounce on his length. Aside from the sound of flesh meeting flesh and labored breathing, the room was quiet for some time.

It must have a few minutes before you began to feel that heat pooling in your stomach, forcing you to speed up. You moaned loudly as he kissed your neck feverishly. His breath was warm against your jaw.

"Y/N" His voice was needy, a whine escaping his lips. You kissed him sweetly, leaning forward to pin him down. 

It was your turn to let out a strangled whine when you felt his hips moving to meet your thrusts, your head falling backwards. The shift in position had given him access to a particular spot that made you feel like he'd hit the jackpot in a pinball machine. You tugged at his hair and mewled softly, making his chuckle. 

"You like that, Y/N?" He teased, nipping at your earlobe. Though his tone was light, you knew the question was to affirm the noises were positive and not from pain.

"Yes. . ." You answered, burying your face in the crook of his neck. 

"Would you like me to keep it up?" You could not say Belphie was an inattentive lover. You bucked your hips in answer and once again, he thrusted upwards to meet you. 

Your pace had picked up soon after, his hips moving frenetic and desperately. Your legs began to wobble beneath you as you neared your peak. He was close too, judging by the twitching of his cock inside of you. His pace slowed for a moment or two, almost like he was making sure you released before him. Like he needed to be sure of it.

"Why don't you come for me, Y/N?" He whispered, his breath ghosting past your ear.

This set you off like a firecracker, walls clenching tight around him as you cried out loud. He suddenly moaned, slamming up into you and releasing his seed. You slumped over onto his chest, panting heavily. 

"I should have asked where you wanted me to," You cut him off with a chaste kiss. You would have told him to come inside of you anyway. 

"It's ok." You mumbled against his lips with a smile. 

"I love you." Belphie whispered, nuzzling your nose sweetly. 

"I love you too."


End file.
